Life is Full of Glitches
by The Lone Sunflower
Summary: This is what you get when I watch too much Youtube and letting alien robots live in Detroit in the 22nd century. Oneshots based of Youtube videos. Occness, AU, and Bumblebee x Oc pairing T for some sexual themes in some chapters. Review and enjoy
1. We're Burning this Place Down Prowl

**A's Note: Hey ya'll its been awhile since I've talked to you all. Well I got a new computer so more fanfiction will be on the way. This first part was inspired by Charlie the Unicorn episode 1. I will have more of these up. BTW, this was originally in a script, so I re-formatted that so I don't get in trouble. Enjoy! :D**

It was a peaceful time in the forest near Detroit. Prowl was meditating until...

Honeybee and Shebly comes up running to him.

"Prowl! Prowl!" Honeybee exclaimed

Prowl growled, his peace was disturbed. "What?"

Shelby outbursted, " we got to go, we're burning this place down!"

Suddenly the forest around them was on fire…

Prowl was horrified! "What? Why? We got to save the animals."

Honeybee just stared at him then shrugged. " Why? They're just going to burn."

Shelby thought that was mean. "Honeybee! That's not nice."

Honeybee shouted, "Shut the pit up!"

Shelby shouted back, "No you shut the pit up!"

" No, you shut the pit up!" Honeybee replied

This annoyed Prowl very much… more that Bumblebee could. "Both of you shut the pit up!"

Honeybee and Shelby shot Prowl the death glare, " We're not talking to you Prowl!

Ok. That was it. Prowl could take it no longer so he knocked them both out and brought them back to the Base.


	2. Nose bleed

**A's Note: I thought of this, while watching Megatron the Perv… And I learned about the Picasso Painting in AP Art History. Goodness, another reason I don't like Picasso works. Also, I added another Charlie teh Unicorn joke. Enjoy.**

It was a very random day at the base… Optimus had come back unharmed from Decepicon adduction … though he mumbled something about 'gold'. Anyway, Bumblebee was laying in a sexy pose for Bulkhead to make a portrait of. Though, doing this made Bulkhead very nervous…

"Uh... you sure she would a painting of something like that?"

"Yea! Why not?" Bumblebee replied.

Bulkhead thought for a second and said, "She seems not the type to like porn."

Bumblebee just stared at him blankly. "Well, we'll find out. Besides, all great artist paint things like that. Just take Pablo Picasso. He did Les_ Demoiselles d'Avignon_ right?"

Bulkhead shuttered at the thought of the painting which Sari had to explain. Then Honeybee walked in with some Space Bridge papers she was studying.

"Hey Bulkhead, I need help on this…"

Honeybee made the mistake of looking up and saw Bumblebee. Dropping the papers, she ran out of the room covering her nasal bridge (is that what they call it?) Bumblebee quickly wrapped a cloth around him and ran after Honeybee to see what was wrong. But by the time he got there, the Med Bay door locked.

Ratchet looked up to see who came and locked the doors. It was Honeybee.

"How did this happen kid? Did you start a fight with Decepicon? You're bleeding really bad."  
>He asked, putting a robot sized band aid on her.<p>

Honeybee started blushing. "Um...no. I mean, I walked into Bulkhead gallery room,  
>seeing if he could help me with an equation, then I saw …"<p>

BANG BANG BANG! "Honeybee are you ok?" Bumblebee called out into the door. Honeybee unlocked the Med Bay door, seeing Bumblebee worried face then fainted. Prowl wanted to know what was going and walked up to observe the sence.

"Wow. Your sexyness killed her." He observed.

Bumblebee's optics grew big, and thought about it, then jumped away from Prowl. " Ew... get away!"

Prowl smirked as he said, "Don't worry. I'll see you later…" And with that Bumblebee fainted.

So after revovering the crazy Decepicon attack, Optimus came back into the rec room only to find two of his teammates had fainted on the floor.

" that is tragic..." He commented.

Sari, who came out of no where poped up and said, "not as tragic as your face!"

Optimus frowned. "aww come on that was uncalled for..."

"Your face is uncalled for!" Sari interrupted.


End file.
